Rose and Scorpius: Love Story
by Harrypotterposthogwarts
Summary: The children of the most famous wizards and witches in the wizarding world must have a pretty easy life, right? Mabye not with splashes of friendship, hate, love and especially teenage hormones. See how Scorpius, Rose and Albus deal with it. This story is all about Rose and Scorpius’s love story. Based one month after Cursed Child.
1. Chapter 1: Quidditch Troubles

**Authors Note:**

 **This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. I am a massive Harry Potter fan and ship a lot of different characters. This specific story is about Rose and Scorpius. I will try to update it regularly. Hope you like it. I couldn't have done this without my best friend. Xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter sadly.**

19 years after this story is set

Rose POV

"Corona" I exclaim from the top of the huge stairs of Malfoy Manor II. I should know where my children are but after moving to this huge mansion I just loose track of what their up to.

"Yes, Mummy" I hear her sweet voice reply

"What are you doing, darling?"

"Just reading to Leo, mummy"

I feel myself tear up. I remember those days when I used to read to Hugo even when he wouldn't be able to understand what I was saying.

"Ok, just don't do anything mischievous"

"Mummy, what does mischievous mean?" she asks.

"You'll learn soon, darling" She's so much like her father. So curious.

"Rose, love" Scorpius shouts lovingly from the basement. I love it when he calls me love.

"Yes, Scor" I reply

"Come down here, I need to show you something"

"Coming, darling"

I walk to the basement door and see it's open. I carefully walk down the basement stairs. We kept all our belongings and memories here when we moved. I see Scor on a ladder in a very precarious position holding a green box.

"Get down from there now, it's dangerous" I demand. He laughs and stares at me. My arms are crossed and I have a big frown on my face.

"You look so beautiful when your angry."

"Stop trying to flatter me Scorpius Malfoy"

"Oh sorry, I just can't help loving you, Rose Malfoy" he replies, smirking..

"Anyway, what's in the box?"

"Guess"

"Fine, Photos?"

"No"

"Just tell me"

"Diaries"

"Our diaries?"

"Yes, our diaries"

"Oh god that's embarrassing."

"Here's yours" he hands me my diary.

I open it and it takes me to my past…

Rose POV

It's cold outside which is not normal for the end of May. The summer quidditch match is on today so everybody is excited but I'm definitely not. Something is wrong and I just can't place it. I'm sitting in the stands while watching the Gryffindor team whizzing around on the pitch and showing each other tricks while Ava Wood, the son of Oliver wood who was once the team captain, tries to get everyone to pay attention as she goes though the game strategies. I should be up there with them having fun and clearing my head but at the moment I feel like flying will make my headache worse. On the other side, the Slytherin team is doing some warm up drills. I look up and see Albus, my cousin and the chaser of the Slytherin team, gliding down towards me. I feel like running because I know he's going to ask me why I'm not up there but I stay put. As he walks towards me with his broomstick in hand I see a courageous and stupid 14-year-old boy whose friendship I ended at the beginning of our Hogwarts journey. Maybe I should ask him to be friends again but I don't have the courage to do it.

"Hey Rose" says Albus panting after all the exercise. I don't reply because I'm not in the mood to talk.

"Rose, what's up? I know that look, I remember from when we were 9 that you had that look stuck on your face after Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione told you about the war."

"I don't know what's up, Albus." I cry impatiently.

"Well you may need to practise, just saying." Albus says.

"Don't you understand, life's not just about Quidditch all the time. I have bigger problems on my mind." I exclaim feeling my irritation rise to the next level.

"Tell me"

"Why should I tell you, were not even friends anymore" I shout at him.

"Well…"

"Just go, Albus"

"Yeah, yeah fine but you know you can talk to me"

He glides away on his broomstick and reunites with Louis, one of my other cousins (trust me, I have a lot of them), and I turn away and fidget with the hem of my quidditch robes. Suddenly something clicks and I realise that I've missed those conversations with my former best friend. I knew that we would have to make up at some point especially after the events with the time turner. I just never realised how much I miss him. I had been wrong about Scorpius and maybe Albus will never forgive me for that. I was blinded by hatred because of the events that my mum had experienced in Malfoy Manor. I still dislike Scorpius but I would have to get used to him hanging around if I were to become best friends with Albus again. Maybe that's why I've been feeling down lately. I miss him, his lame jokes and his stupid ideas.

Scorpius POV

When the quidditch match is over, me and Albus have a celebration in the common room. We won, of course, but the chaser, the glorious Rose Granger-Weasley, didn't play as well as she normally does. Something was on her mind and I knew because I have been admiring her for the last 4 years. Something is also on Albus' mind.

"Albus, somethings up, isn't it?" I ask

"You know me too well, don't you" Albus sighs.

"What is it"

"Its Rose"

"You're not in love with her, are you?" I exclaim with a frown on his face

"No of course not, you weirdo," I mutter, "I want to become friends with her again"

"Ohhhh, that makes more sense. Just ask her whether she wants to be friends again."

"But it's not that simple"

"Yes, it is"

"Fine"

"But promise me that you won't make it awkward if we become friends again and ask her out for the hundredth time"

"I'll try to resist that adorable face of hers" I say with a smirk on my face and a mischievous glint in my eyes. Albus rolls his eyes and forces a smile as we join the celebrations.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends Again

**Authors note:**

 **Hey guys, thanks to all you readers. Hope you liked the first chapter. Please read and review. It is really helpful for me and it is nice to know that someone out there cares about my story. Anyway, I'll stop lecturing, here is the second chapter.**

Albus POV

Today, the 24th of May is the day l have been dreading all along. I promised Scorpius that today would be the day that I would ask Rose to be friends with me again but now I think about it she was the one who broke our friendship up. But on then other hand, I had told her that I didn't wants to be friends with her at the beginning of the year. But, she suspected that Scorpius was evil. It's going to be so awkward with Rose and Scorpius being together. Always competing to be better than the other. Just because Professor Slughorn had said that they were the best wizard and witch in the year. And then there's Scorpius' great crush on Rose. She hates him and as Scorpius edges closer to her she will be running away. There must be some solution. A huge slap on the back brings me be back to the present.

"Owwww" I exclaim and turn sharply to see Scorpius beaming at me.

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"Yes, I do"

"Then let's do it"

As if it was planned, Rose was standing by a bench in the courtyard alongside Alice Longbottom. They were chatting animatedly. Alice was like family to us and they visited very often. Sometimes they would just pop in on our Weasley-Potter family dinners every month.

"Hey Rose" I mutter nervously.

"Hey" Rose replies with an equally nervous expression on her face.

"Ok, I sense the tension here so I'm gonna just walk away" Alice exclaims with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm staying here." Scorpius states. I moan, if he goes then maybe I can escape from him talking to Rose.

"Oh, This is gonna be funny" he mutters under his breath.

"Oh shut up, Scorpius" I say with my teeth gritted.

"So, what's-" Rose starts.

"Well, I-" I start.

"You go first," we say in unison.

"Well, I want to be friends with you again" I say in ultra speed, hoping she heard so I don't have to repeat myself.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that." she says with a look of confusion on her face.

"Well, can we be friends again?" I say deliberately slowly. Rose turns away and I'm confused. Maybe she doesn't want to be my friend? What if she hates me because I said that we were never friends before?

"Rose-" I stammer. Suddenly she turns around and runs into my arms and I fall back but catch my balance just in time. I bring her into a tight embrace. Suddenly i feel a tear drop onto my shoulders and I tense up. Maybe she still hates me?

"Rose, why are you crying?" I exclaim.

"Oh Albus, these are tears of happiness" she cries. Relief floods through my body.

"So, friends?" I ask nervously.

"Of course"

"I need you and Scorpius to become friends"

"No way-"

"Listen, me and Scor are best friends and if you have a problem with him then I'm sorry but I don't know if I can trust you."

"But, he has a massive crush on me-"

"Oh, I'll talk him out of it"

"Do I just ask him to be friends?"

"Yep, exactly correct" I say with a smirk. Rose frowns and sighs at me.

"I will get revenge soon, Albus Severus Potter" Rose says.

Rose POV

As I walk up to Scorpius, I feel nervous and I have no idea why. I hate him and I being forced to befriend him. Maybe he will be ok as a friend. Oh we'll see. Here goes nothing. I walk up to Scorpius who is daydreaming and staring at a column nearby.

"Hey, Breadhead" I stammer using the nickname I made up for him after he said I smelt like bread on the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh Rose" Scorpius smiles and offers for me to sit beside him.

"So-basically-ummm" I stutter.

"What do you want?" Scorpius says with a snicker after seeing me stammer.

"Well, can we be friends?" I see Scorpius' face light up.

"Friendship is always the root of romance" he mutters. I blush furiously but cover it up by rolling my eyes. I don't even know why I'm blushing.

"Friends?" I ask again impatiently.

"Yep, I'm all yours" he exclaims.

"Oh god" I whimper. I have to deal with this now. I walk over to Albus.

"Done?" he asks

"Yep"

"Good" he exclaims "Let's go cuz." He swings an arm round my shoulder and we walk on to Herbology.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thanks for reading hope you liked it. Will publish next chapter soon. This is just the beginning. Please follow this story and review it and favourite it and it will make my day. Thanks to all of u who have followed the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dad Problems

**Authors Note:**

 **Thanks to all you readers. Special thanks to AMBERJANUS for reviewing. Made my day reading your review. Anyways, here's the next chapter that you've been waiting for...**

Scorpius POV

It's been 3 weeks since me and Rose have become friends and to be honest they have been the best 3 weeks ever. She's so pessimistic about everything and I think that we could become something soon. I think she's more comfortable with me and she laughs at my jokes and smiles at me. I guess it's a start. Albus gave me a very long lecture about how I have to stop crushing on Rose but it's kind of hard after seeing her red bushy hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Oh, Albus will never understand how beautiful she is because she's his stupid cuz. Anyway we're walking down the second floor corridors and I see Albus sitting on a bench nearby.

"Hey, Al" I casually say.

"What do you want?" he mutters with a snarl. "What's up with you?" I say stumbling back I'm not to near him. I've never seen her this way so I'm kinda frightened. I glance back at Rose and mouth to her to leave for a second. She gets the message and walks away casually to talk to Fred Weasley II.

I cautiously put my hand on his shoulder and it's a very good sign when he doesn't shrug it off. I sigh in relief.

"Al, what's wrong?" I whisper.

"Can we talk somewhere else please?" he says in a hoarse voice.

"Ye-ah, su-re" I stammer in a confused voice.

Albus POV

I feel like crying. Actually I am crying inside. My dad is in hospital. Rodolphus Lestrange escaped from Azkaban and they needed as many aurors as possible and my dad went because he he's the head of the department. He only goes on the most important missions and this was the most important one the most important one the Aurour department has seen in a very long time. He was badly injured and it's all my fault. I became friends with Delphi and then sent her to Azkaban. Rodolphus was probably after my father as revenge for ruining the only chance of getting Voldemort back. Proffesor McGonagall gave me the news after calling me into the headmasters office a few minutes ago. How is Lily gonna react? I'm so scared what if something happens to Dad and we still haven't mended our relationship completely. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Professor McGonagall said I wouldn't be able to go and visit for another few hours because St Mungos is so busy. James is already there and I can imagine how distraught he is about this. She told me I have to break the news to Lily but I really don't think i can do it. Anyway now me and Scorpius are walking to the common room so I can tell him this. It would be nice to let out all the feelings. He will understand, he's lost his mum. When we reach the common room, I collapse onto the nearest sofa.

"Hey, Scor" I whisper.

"Yeh"

"I'm really sorry for what happened to your mum."

"It's fine. Really."

"Well, I'm just sorry for not being there for you during that time." I mutter looking down at the floor.

"Hey, it's fine" Scorpius whispers with a lopsided smile but I can see that his eyes are glinting. He stands up and brings me into a hug and we stand there and it's the most comfortable I have felt for a long time.

"Do we hug now?" he asks with a genuine smile on his face.

"Yeh, I like it" I say.

"Anyway, why are you so sad and not Albus-ey?" Scorpius asks casually. Suddenly a frown falls onto my face and I look away.

"Well, my dads in hospital and they don't know if he'll be alright." I mutter and feel a lump come up my throught and my eyes water up.

"Oh, Al. He'll be fine and-"

"But what if he's not fine?" I exclaim.

"He'll be fine. I promise you. This is the boy who lived we're talking about who survived Voldemort's killing curse so many times. Just trust me." Scorpius says calmly.

"But he's my Dad and I love him" I whisper and I feel the tears take me over and they come thick and fast. I feel Scorpius' hand on my shoulder and I just let it all out. Once I finish, I wipe my eyes and look down at my feet.

"Al. He won't go"

"Thanks, Scor"

"Does Lily know?"

"No, I have to tell her now" I say while getting up with a sigh.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you liked the chapter and the story line. I wanted there to be some problem that they would solve as friends and help each other. The next chapter will continue from this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. I will shoutout and read and review your stories.**


	4. Chapter 4: Let it all out

**Authors Note:**

 **Special thanks to Harrypotterfan for reviewing. Made my day. Here's the next chapter and it has a bit of fluff at end. Please R R.**

Rose POV

I have actually grown quite fond of Scorpius. Just as friends of course. I don't think we could ever be more even if Scorpius says so. Just friends.

Suddenly, I see Albus and Scorpius walking down the corridor and I turn my head to look at them. Albus has his head bowed down and Scorpius has his arm around him. I swiftly get up and abandon my belongings on the bench. I run up to Al and as soon as I see him I know he has been crying. His eyes are bloodshot and he is extremely pale.

"Al. Are you ok?" I engulf him in a bone-crushing hug. He hugs me back even tighter and I sigh in relief.

"It's Dad," he sniffs.

"Uncle Harry?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange escaped from Azkaban and my dad went with the aurors to fight him. He's very badly injured and-" he starts.

"Oh, Albus. This is the Boy Who Lived we are talking about." I exclaim.

"That's exactly what I said to him." Scorpius mutters sighing.

"Have you told Lily?" I ask, wondering how she'll react. She is the coolest and most care free out of all of them. Auntie Ginny says it's her genes because she always used to have to calm Uncle Harry and even my Mum and Dad down when there was anything on their minds. Lily, however, has a very very strong relationship with her dad so she might not take this lightly. Suddenly, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn immediately and see Professor McGonagall giving me a sad look.

"Oh, Professor." I exclaim.

"Oh no, it's my fault." She says calmly and I don't understand why she still has a very solemn look on her face.

"I see that Potter has told you about the terrible incident."

"Oh yes, it's so terrible" I mutter sadly.

"Well, I have some news for you Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy,"

"Are our parents injured too?" I exclaim and cup my face in my hands.

"Fortunately no, but you three are not to leave the building unless you have mine or your heads of houses permission."

"Why?" I say with a shocked look on my face.

"Well there is no use hiding it from you but you are in grave danger."

I hear this and I feel like running and crying. We are in danger. We are actually in grave danger. But we're going to be fine. What if someone gets hurt or kidnapped? No they won't. Scorpius and Albus faced Voldemort's daughter so they will protect me won't they. And we have the most skilful wizards in the world as our parents. Oh god. I never thought this would happen.

"Yes, Professor I understand. Now if you don't mind I've got some homework to do." I stammer and try to get past her so I can run to the common room and cry my eyes out but she stops me and looks me in the eye with a mornful look.

"Rose, please stay safe. Your like a child to me and so are your parents." whispers Professor McGonagall. For the first time in my life, I see her tear up and her eyes are glistening.

"Now go on and do your homework" she states and has a very hard time trying to put a serious look on her face. She gives me a genuine smile and walks off silently. I stand with my mouth wide open. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I shiver. I don't know why but it makes the hairs on my neck stand up right. I turn to see Scorpius with a sad smile on his face. Normally, I would have shrugged him off but I just don't want to. It's nice to have someone there who knows what it feels like. I feel pathetic. At least one of our parents isnt badly injured like Albus. I feel really bad for him. Scorpius still has his hand on my shoulder. I put my hand over his hand and I feel the electric shock again. What is wrong with me? I push his hand away slowly and then put my hands on Albus' shoulers and look him in the eye. He pulls me in and I hug him and he breaks in my arms. I hold him up as he lets it all out. I feel Scorpius behind me and he puts one hand on my shoulder and Albus' shoulder. We all let go of all our emotions and cry our hearts out. Everybody is staring but I don't care. I'm scared to death but I'll stay strong.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. It's a really emotional one and nearly made me cry. I promise I will move on from all the sad stuff but i needed to put in a scenario where I can put a teeny bit of scorose fluff in. Please favourite and review because it's really not that hard and if you liked it then why not spend a second of your time to press a button. Anyway I promise to shoutout on next chapter as well. Next chap coming soon...**


	5. Chapter 5: Lifeless

**Authors Note:**

 **Really really sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chap.**

Albus POV:

My hands are shaking as I walk towards the ugly gargoyle statue that leads to the headmasters office.

"Chocolate Frog," I stammer and the gargoyle moves and I go up the stairs to the headmasters office. I walk in and although I have been in this room before it feels different because im not there because I've done something stupid or I'm being told off. It feels peaceful and I realise how beautiful it is. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore looks down at me and gives me a sad smile and his eyes are glistening. I look to the right and see Proffeser Snapes portrait staring solemnly at me. I look away and walk towards Professor McGonagalls desk. She looks up at me and gives me the same smile that Dumbledore gave me.

"Albus, how can I help you?"

"Oh, I thought you called me. Jessica Flint told me that you wanted to talk to me,"

"Oh Albus, I just got a floo message from St Mungos and they say your Dad is still in a coma but most patients have gone home so you can go and visit him."

A happy tear floats down my face and I genuinely smile for the first time after weeks. I can visit him. I can see my dad.

"I have told Ava Wood to bring your sister to my office and when she arrives you can floo to St Mungos." Professor McGonagall says. Telling Lily was the hardest. She was laughing with Freya Finnigan and I just didn't want to see that smile drop of her face. It killed me when i saw her face drop. She was crying and we both cried together. Yep, I've done a lot of crying these last two days. My Dad just means so much to me.

Lily comes running in and grabs me and brings me into a tight hug. She's so small and I can feel her sigh into my chest.

"Now, you have travelled by floo before?" I hear Professor McGonagall say and we detatch.

"Yes, Proffesor " Lily says and I nod.

"Here's the powder and remember to say St Mungos clearly. When you get there there will be an auror there to escort you to the correct ward,"

"Yes Proffesor."

"Off you go then." She says with a smile and sits back at her desk.

We both floo to St Mungos. As soon as we get there a bald man grabs us by the arms and we struggle in his arms. We look up at him and suddenly stop moving. It is one of Dads work colleague which means he is an auror. We relax and follow him as he leads us to a ward in the furthest part of the hospital. When we reach he drops us outside the door of a white room and just apparates. I look at Lily and she looks just as confused as me. At last I acquire the courage and knock quietly at the door. After a long wait just as I'm about to knock again, I hear my mum call us in. Her voice is croaky and I know that she has been crying. We walk in and see Mum sitting by a white crisp bed where my dad is lying. I feel like running after seeing him so lifeless but I stay and engulf my Mum in a hug. She lightly hugs back but I can feel her shaking underneath me. I look at Dad and I feel a tear slip down my cheek. His chest is moving up and down and there are machines all around him. St Mungos never used to have machines of any kind in the hospital but now they have adapted to Muggle ways and decided that some Muggle contraptions are really life-saving. There is one machine I see and all I see is a squiggly line going up and then down. I sit down and just talk and spill all the emotions out and hope that something will wake him up.

Scorpius PoV

Me and Albus have defeated Voldemort's daughter. I'm sure we'll be fine. I'm just worried about Rose. No, not because she's my true love but because i really do care about her. She's so worried. I wish I could do something. I walk through the corridor out to the Great Lake. The sun is shining so brightly that it's blinding but I see the silhouette of someone sitting behind the giant oak tree. I move closer to see who it is and as soon as I see the mop of frizzy ginger hair, I know it's her. She's sitting silently and still so i slowly tip toe to the side of the lake. Suddenly she jumps up and puts her wand to my neck. I am taken completely by surprise. Sure, we had threatened to hex each other's heads off before when duelling or competing against each other, but nothing had ever come into action.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," whispers Rose thankfully taking the wand away from my neck and letting it hang from her hand.

"What was that about?" I manage to get out from my throat still in shock.

"Reflexes. You know cos there might be someone evil out there trying to kill me,"

"Yeah, I understand. I never thought something like this would happen to us at Hogwarts. I guess we just have to pay for being the children of powerful wizards," I sigh. It is truly annoying. Life is going well. Very well actually. I am top of the class (as well as Rose) in all my subjects and I finally have a chance to fulfil the dream of me and Rose finally getting together. I am actually enjoying just being friends with her. We have been forced to hate each other since we had been born. I guess the first thing my dad said to me when i was born was "Don't fall in love with a Weasley,". I must me a rebel. When I came to Hogwarts I was the luckiest person to become friends with my crushes cousin.

"So what are your plans for the summer holidays?" her calm voice brings me back to the present.

"Um...well...I-I-ddont know," I stutter, unsure on what to say to the sudden change of subject,"You?"

"Burrow. Each Weasley potter family get one week to spend with Granma Weasley. We have lunch with the whole clan every Sunday. Then theres the Weasley Quidditch Championships. It's me, Dom, Vic, Aunt Ginny, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne and Aunt Angelina on the girls team. When Alice is over she joins in too. Aunt Ginny and Aunt Angelina used to be on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts so they are definitely the stars of the match. Aunt Ginny was even the chaser for the Holyhead Harpies team and won the Internationals 20 years ago."

"After ... you know my Mum died and all, its hard for me and my dad during the holidays because we have this massive mansion to ourselves with no laughter, no games. Mum had always been the only one to bring the fun out of my dad. He's been in silent mourning ever since."

"I'm sure Al would be happy to invite you and your Dad round for one of our family dinners. You can even stay for a week."

"We'll see. Al has got quite a few things on his mind at the moment. I'll leave him be."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I have been writing a lot on my new fic-Nightmares. I promise more of this will be coming soon. Please review because it helps me to improve. Thanks. Sorry but I couldn't put any fluff in this chap. If ur a fluff fan check out my other fic.**


End file.
